


All in Due Time

by Y_Usagi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can handle themselves, F/F, F/M, Hinted Female Reader, I may include characters from other fandoms, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Problems along the way, Reader is pretty strong, Reader is themselves, Slow Burn, This is one giant AU, World is not perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Usagi/pseuds/Y_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been several years since the barrier broke and monsters and humans were pretty comfortable with each other at this point... At least somewhat. As you've finished college not too long ago and currently work as a Copy Editor for a minor publishing house, you've never really had the chance to interact with many monsters outside of the two that work at the same publishing house as you. Though you'd rather get into a better career, you aren't really complaining with your life at the moment. However, when you meet a nice, female goat monster at a local coffee shop, you soon find yourself getting tied up in a story that will not only change what happens to you, but to the very monsters and people you'll encounter! Who knows what will happen to you and who knows what may happen between you and a certain skeleton in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Due Time

"There's just not something right with this sentence, I know it... But... What is it...?" A voice groaned.

This voice just so happened to be your own. Currently, at the ungodly time of 3:51 in the morning, you were reading over a sentence in the current book you've been asked to revise as part of your job as a Copy Editor. Sure, your job wasn't amazing, but it's what allowed you to live in this not-too-shabby apartment by yourself with little to no trouble. Your name is (First Name) (Last Name) and you currently live in a world occupied by both humans and monsters. 

You were a freshman in college when the barrier broke. The story of the young human who manage to free all of monster kind was a true inspiration for you. You constantly pondered over how a child could even pull off such a feat on their own, only to come up with no answers better than mere theories and guesses, unable to ask the child yourself. However, despite the huge change to the world, your life wasn't all that affected. Sure, you'd have small encounters with monsters on the street, but other than that, nothing big would happen. 

Anyways, now being completely exhausted from the lack of sleep you were having, you reluctantly decided to shut down for the night... But not before you watched some of your recorded Last Week Tonight with John Oliver. You weren't able to watch it the night it aired, but you always made sure to record it for later enjoyment. The most recent main story was about monster hate crimes. A summary of the segment would most likely sound like this:

"Monster hate crimes, while happening less and less, still bring out how much farther we need to go to have a full bond with monsters currently. It seems as though we can expect a repeat of history with the other races we've discriminated at different times."

You find this to be sadly true. While humans and monster were getting along fairly well, there were still many jerks out there that would cause problems for both parties. You certainly aren't one of those jerks. With the episode done and deleted, you climbed into your bed and went to sleep, promising to finish your work tomorrow.

 

-(Time Skip)-

 

A phone ringing woke you up the next morning. Groggily, you got up and looked to see who'd call you around this time. Alayla Demos, a close friend of yours whom you met in college, was the one calling you. Thank god it wasn't your manager. With a sigh, you answered the phone.

"Hey, Alayla, what's up...?"

"(First), you won't believe what just happened!" A thick, Greek accent responded on the other end.

"Well, don't leave me hanging, what happened?"

"You remember how I was telling you about how I was possibly going to be an extra in that new action movie?"

"...Yeah, I think so."

"Well, I am! We'll be recording the scene I'm in this coming up weekend!"

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" You laughed. Alayla has always wanted to get into all sorts of media and finding out she might be an extra in this new action movie with a monster lead, she was really excited. You couldn't help but be infected by her joy.

"I'm so excited! Sure, it isn't something huge, but it's definitely something! That's all I really wanted to tell you." You swore you could hear clapping on the other end.

"Well, I'm glad for you. Be sure to call me after the shoot and tell me about it."

"Will do. Bye!"

"Bye."

 

-(P.O.V Change)-

 

I pressed the end button as I ran my fingers through my untamed hair. Today was going to be a long day and I knew it. Not only did I still have that revision I had to do, but I had a huge meeting to attend at the publishing house to talk about progress we've done lately. How fun... I cracked my neck and pushed myself to the edge on my bed to get up and get ready for the day. 

As I walked over to the bathroom, I turned on the TV to the news to have some noise going on in the background. I looked into the mirror to see how messed up I looked this morning and was quickly answered. My (Skin Color) skin was paler than usual, probably because of my lack of sleep. Dark circles lay under my (Eye Color) eyes and my (Hair Color), (Hair Length) hair was tangled and messy. I certainly had my work cut out for me.

I had stripped out of my PJs, which consisted of a dark green tank top with red flannel pants, to take a quick shower and perform my morning routine. My routine was pretty simple, take a shower, dry up, brush my teeth and hair, put on some light makeup to at least look presentable and get dressed. Since the weather was rather chilly as of late, I pull on a pair of jeans, a plain navy striped long sleeved shirt, some flats, and a tan peacoat. 

(If you have long hair)   
Since my hair didn't agree with me today, I tied it back to just keep it out of my way while I worked today.

(If you have medium hair)  
My hair was being a bit troublesome today, so I tied it into a loose bun to help my focus on more important things.

(If you have short hair)  
Since my hair didn't usually cause me much trouble, I just left it down. I can't do much with it anyways.

Since I now looked presentable to the public, I grabbed my satchel and placed my laptop, keys, money, and other necessities inside of it. I needed to make a quick stop at the little coffee shop for my breakfast, so I headed out that way.

I locked my door to my apartment as I headed downstairs and out of the lobby to my car, which was a grey, 2002 Mitsubishi Galant. Once I was in and started the car, I drove down to the very shop I had in mind, still pretty tired. 

The coffee shop wasn't that big, only seating around 32 people despite being able to hold a little more. The workers recognized me, as I was a regular here. I was greeted with a smile and I ordered my regular and went to find a seat. The shop was rather full today, so I was fortunate enough to find a table for myself. Sitting down, I set up my laptop and opened up to the virtual file of the book I was currently editing and continued to be stumped on what could be wrong with the sentence I was stuck on last night. I was so focused, I almost didn't hear my named get called to pick up my order. 

As I munched on my (Some Type of Sandwich) a voice spoke up next to me and drew my attention away from my work. The voice was... motherly? I'm not sure if that's how I should describe it, but it sounded like a mother's voice laced with kindness. I looked up to see a goat woman with white fur with a purple coat on and a long black skirt. The woman wore glasses and she had a nice smile on her face. She seemed very nice just by appearance.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she started, "but, would you mind if I sat with you? There aren't anymore seats available." 

I gave her a small nod. "Not at all, go right ahead."

She gave me a thankful smile and pulled the chair out across from me in order to sit down. A moment of silence passed before she was called up to get her order. Once she came back, she properly introduced herself. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Toriel Dreemurr. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her her hand(?) for a shake.

I quietly thought to myself, 'Dreemurr...? ...Where have I heard that name before...?' before I took her hand with my own and shook it.

"I'm (First) (Last), it's nice to meet you too," I said with a smile. With a pause, I let go of her hand and asked the question that was on my mind. "I'm sorry to ask this, but your last name, Dreemurr, I've heard it before bu-"

Her laugh cut my words off. "I'm not that surprised," Toriel smiled, "You see, you may have heard it before because it's the name of my ex-husband, Asgore Dreemurr, King of the Monsters... Well, former king."

And that's when everything clicked.

"Oh! I know him. ...Well, not personally, but I do know who he is. Then... you must be the adoptive mother of the human who freed the monsters...! ...I'm correct, right?"

She laughed once again. "Yes you are, dear. I am Frisk's mother. I see someone has done their research of our story?"

"I have actually. I was in college when the barrier broke and I heard the story of what happened. I was amazed that a child could pull off such a feat!"

"Yes, my child was quite brave and determined. I was so proud of them for what they did."

We continued to talk for a while, straying from different topics such as the story of the Underground, to the latest books, to our jobs and to our friends and family. We seemed to connect very well for it being our first encounter. However, as I enjoyed our conversation, I soon looked at the time and gasped. I had to hurry to the publishing house if I didn't want to be late for that meeting! 

Toriel seemed to notice my distress before I had even said anything and calmly said, "It looks like you have something you need to do... Hm... Here, how about we exchange numbers? We can talk later if you'd like."

I happily accepted the offer and we quickly entered our numbers into each other phones and I quickly packed up my laptop and grabbed my somewhat cold (Warm Drink).

"Thank you for talking with me, Toriel. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's quite fine, dear. Perhaps I could invite you over to our house some time and introduce you to everyone?" 

I grinned at the thought. "I would love that. Send me a text or give me a call a little later so we can arrange something!"

"Will do. Goodbye, (First)!"

"Goodbye, Toriel!"

With our goodbye's exchanged, I exited the shop. I let out a sigh as the cool air hit my face, heading back to my car. Once I was in, buckled up, and comfortable, I started up the car with a smile. Who knew I was going to meet THE Toriel Dreemurr today? With the nice thought of having made friends with her, I drove onto the street and made my way to the publishing house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! Thank you so much for reading my first Archive story! While updates may not be a regular as you'd like, I'll be working on updating as much as possible. If you're going to comment on this story, I'd highly appreciate if your could use constructive criticism instead of just a rant. I'm sorry if characters seem a little ooc, but I'll try to keep close-ish to cannon, including my headcannons. 
> 
> Oh, I'm also taking some requests at the moment for stories (in another work)! I'd love to see what you guys would like to read, so, feel free to bring up any ideas and I can see what I'll work with. There should be more info on my page.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and have a great day!  
> \- Yu


End file.
